His Exhibistionist
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: "For his defense it wasn't like he meant to let the guard watch him and Jonathan fuck." Romance, lemon and slash. RiddlerxScarecrow


**Title** : His Exhibitionist  
 **Author** : Shadow Arashi  
 **Fandom** : Batman  
 **Pairing** : Riddler x Scarecrow  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 930  
 **Summary** : For his defense it wasn't like he meant to let the guard watch him and Jonathan fuck.  
 **Warnings** : This contains romance, lemon and slash/yaoi/boy-love. Don't read if you can't stand the thought of two men being sexually involved and don't bother telling me 'WTF?! Jonathan/Edward isn't gay!'. I DON'T CARE. This is a fanfic and I'm not forcing you to read it. Sorry but I had to get this off my chest.  
 **Disclaimer** : Batman and its characters belong to DC. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.

.

.

.

Edward knew he was a sucker for attention. He liked being on the spotlight, liked being watched and admired. He needed to be acknowledged and would suck up any attention like a sponge. In another life he probably would have make a great showman. But in spite of all this he had never believed himself to be an exhibitionist, though he supposed it fitted him.

For his defense it wasn't like he meant to let the guard watch him and Jonathan fuck.

When he first noticed the guard standing behind the glass pane of their shared cell, staring at them with wide eyes, he almost told Jonathan. His breath caught just a little bit and he almost asked Jonathan to stop moving, almost, but refrained at the last second.

He had expected to feel shame or even embarrassment at being discovered in such a vulnerable, intimate position but the feeling that rose in his chest just then was anything but. Instead he suddenly felt hotter realizing what they must looked like to the guard, him all spread out on his cot and the Scarecrow riding him, and he swore his erection hardened even more at the thought.

Before he even knew what he was doing Edward tightened his grip on Jonathan's waist and slammed the redhead's hips down sharply against his, brain foggy with lust and exhilaration. Jonathan let out a strangled gasp as Edward's member sunk deeper into his pale body, back arching gracefully.

Jonathan's cheeks were flushed a soft red as his hair stuck to his sweaty skin, his icy blue eyes dazed and fever bright as he completely gave into the sensations running through him. To Edward he had never looked more beautiful and it made him want to show off his lover in the best way possible, made him want to display him like the treasure he truly was.

A quick glance confirmed that the guard was still watching them and Edward decided right then to give the man something worth looking at.

Casually spreading his legs wider he leaned back further up on his pillow, coincidentally giving their voyeur a perfect view of Jonathan's tight little ass swallowing his member every time the taller man lifted himself up and down. From the way the guard's mouth fell open he knew that he had hit the jackpot.

Edward bit his lips as he discreetly peeked at the guard through half-lidded eyes, knowing the man was staring at where his erection filled Jonathan, watching how it stretched that small, thin body almost painfully. His heart beat madly in his chest and he thrust in harder, moaning loudly at both the sensations of that tight heat squeezing him and the show they were putting on.

Vaguely he wondered how Jonathan hadn't noticed yet that something was different but he certainly wasn't about to question his luck. Not when he was looking down at him with such need in his softened eyes, sweat dripping from his brow and hips rocking gently against him in contrast to his own harsher rhythm. A massive burst of excitement seized him and he began to pound faster and deeper into Jonathan, one hand coming to rest on his waist to hold him steady while the other wrapped around the redhead's erection.

Jonathan groaned at the added stimulation and suddenly he was moving against him with the same urgency as Edward's. One slender hand grabbed his neck and Edward was pulled into a deep kiss and he sank into it gratefully, eyes closing in bliss. His hand kept teasing Jonathan as they kissed, the guard momentarily forgotten as he drank into the unique taste of his lover.

Soon Edward felt Jonathan quiver under his touch, his hips losing their pace as he began to buck faster into his hand and into his now nearly violent thrusts. A couple minutes later Jonathan finally tensed in his arms, his warm entrance tightening around his erection as he came with a muffled groan, head falling back and eyes opened wide.

His face was twisted in ecstasy and the thought that the guard had been a witness to that rare, lovely sight, had been a witness to Jonathan reaching his peak thanks to him was all Edward needed to fall over the edge. He came hard inside the shivering body above him, panting and gasping as Jonathan's still shaking body seemed to suck his release from him.

Jonathan leaned against him as he recovered from his orgasm and didn't move, a rare event as he would usually separate himself from Edward immediately afterward. The thin man was often uncomfortable with the cuddling that came after sex but this time he didn't push him away, even going as far as tucking his head under his chin tiredly. Edward inwardly thanked his lucky star and let Jonathan settled against him as he wished, holding him loosely in his arms.

With a sigh of contentment Edward stretched his legs as best as he could, Jonathan moaning softly into his neck as he had yet to pull out. As he moved into a more comfortable position something caught his eye and Edward glanced toward the glass pane just in time to see their voyeur running away.

Well, it wasn't like the doctors could do much to them just for being in a relationship. Not that the man would ever talk, he thought with a smirk. Not with the hard-on he was hiding when he high-tailed out of the high-security wing.

Who knows, maybe they will have an audience next time as well?

.

.

.

PS: I'm still alive! I unfortunately didn't have the time to work on anything fandom related for the last two years or so, but I'm hopefully finally back to writing! Sorry for anyone who was waiting for more from me. Stuff should be coming more soon! ^^


End file.
